


Time For Some Upgrades

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Blue Turtle, Purple Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: HR with the Foot always goes the extra mile. This week, for orientation, they have really stepped their game up.
Kudos: 2
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Time For Some Upgrades

“Here at FOOT™ Headquarters we offer the latest and greatest in protection against the diabolical turtles!”

A group of new recruits crowded around a table covered from end to end with gadgets, gizmo's, weapons, and armor. There were even items that looked like they had been designed by aliens. The newest members of the Foot Clan were going through the standard on-boarding and had made it to the part where the newest in Foot technology was to be demonstrated.

Really show off the power and industriousness of their leader, the one they called the Shredder.

A man in a lab coat held up one of the alien devices and pointed it at one of the test dummies across the room. In a brilliant flash of light, the dummy was enveloped in what looked like a giant bubble. The recruits ohh’d and ahh’d. This was the reaction Mr. Lab Coat was looking for, and he pressed on with his spiel. “What we have here is an Utrom Water Pistol. Here on Earth the atmosphere changes the projectile and causes a chemical reaction with any target it hits. In this case we would just imagine it’s one of the terrible turtles.”

The crowd began to clap, then the scientist held up a hand and the new Foot Soldiers quieted down.

The man continued, “There are some complications that may arise when using the alien technology in the field, we here at headquarters would like to assure you that we have been, and will continue to test and perfect the technology so it may be used at a wide scale.”

There was some audible groans from the crowd now. They wanted to use this out in the field. Like today!

“We hear you. We really do. I don’t want-”

Another scientist stepped up behind the presenter and whispered something in his ear.

“Well! We have quite the surprise for you today. I would like to introduce one of the reasons you have all joined the glorious Foot! Here today, we have not one, but two of the heinous turtles!”

The crowd went wild at this news. From behind a pillar at the back of the room, two elite Foot pushed forward what looked like the blue turtle and the purple turtle. I should really have paid attention tot heir names in orientation. Anyway, they looked pretty beat up, and really angry. It was weird seeing them up close though, they were just big ass turtles. Then again they just demonstrated some weird alien gun. 

Silence fell over the room and the scientist aimed the pistol at the turtles and fired. The same flash and then the hardened bubbles wrapped around the enemy.

We all stood around and watched as the life drained out of their beady little eyes. It was kinda sad to see em go. Like how much more difficult would it be to take out the other two and their rat dad? The crowd cheered, and they were shortly ushered out of the room.

The scientist were high-fiving as the last recruit walked out of the room. He saw ol’ lab coat bend down and pull the head off one of the turtles. SICK! But to his amazement the turtle got up followed by the other one who took his own head off.

Wait. Not head. Mask.

It dawned on him that they prolly did this for all new recruits, to amp them up and get them ready for work in the field.

Even if he didn’t really kill two of their nemeses, it was still a cool show. He’s have to remember to give a stellar review on the survey that followed lunch.


End file.
